Source:Towers of Midnight Book Tour, Harvard Coop, Cambridge, MA 7 November 2010 - Zaela Sedai reporting
'Towers of Midnight Book Tour, Harvard Coop, Cambridge, MA 7 November 2010' Report by Zaela Sedai Here is the unofficial report from the signing. AKA what I could make of my notes. We will have an official report later with the video and such. I was taking pictures, so I wrote as much as I could when I could. We had a great time,there were a ton of people there (about 200) we only had about 45 min of alone time with Brandon, so I had to share But hopefully you guys enjoy some of the info I got! 1) In TGS Brandon did tell us that Rand was mostly his voice and Egwene was RJ, In ToM Mat was RJ and Perrin was more BS. I'm not quite sure what he meant by voice, considering he doesn't usually answer questions like this. 2) Encyclopedia - Harriet is working on this project and it will be out probably about a year after MoL. Harriet said she plans it to be “like the 11th edition of Encyclopedia Britannica” - There is still a chance that the prequels/outriggers would be done, Brandon wants to do them IF Harriet decides to have them written. BS would rather the prequels over the outriggers but TOR would rather the outriggers it seems as of right now, if only one is chosen (which probably would not be the case) 3) Q: Much has been made of Egwene’s thought to tie up Perrin in the midst of a battle that could have brought about his death if he had not been able to stop her. Such apparent negligence is shocking considering her knowledge of how quickly things can happen in T’A’R. Can you Explain Egwene’s thought process? Did she intend to leave Perrin there while she finished the battle? A: (not verbatim) Egwene thought she was doing the right thing. She was acting as the Amyrlin and trying to make sure that he would be safe and out of the way of danger. She was not going to tie him up and leave him, she would have brought him somewhere safe away from the danger of the fight and left him there until it was over. Q: (my follow up) Who is stronger in T’A’R? A: (not verbatim) They are both very strong, but in different ways. Perrin is very strong instinctually. Like the wolves, he makes decisions based on instinct while in T’A’R. Egwene plans out her moves rather than going by feeling as Perrin does. If the two were matched against each other the outcome would entirely be based on what type of encounter it was. 4) Q: When the wolves were on Dragonmount who were they there to “lend strength to” Rand or Perrin? A: They were there for Rand. They were doing what they thought would help Rand. Keep in mind that they are wolves and are not thinking as men would when it comes to the idea of helping others. 5) Q: Was Demandred or his proxy in this ToM. A: No he was not, he will be in MoL 6) Q: Was it an Aiel in the Epilogue? A: Rafo 7) Q: Was the channeler at the Portal stone the same “group” as who we saw in the blight. A: ~smiles~ Rafo 8) Q: Is Nicola really gone for good? A: Nicola is dead 9) BS would not confirm that we’ve seen the 13/13 turning to the Dark One’s side’ 10) Q: Why did Verin trust that Matt would open the letter? A: Verin was bound to the Dark Oathes and she could not tell ANY of them to open the letters right away because she was not in her last hour. She had thought that out of anyone Matt would NOT listen to her and would open the letter right away. She was not able to give him any indication of what was in the letter or even tell him to open it open it right away. 11) Q: Have we met the “ugly man” (I assume Gaidal this was a question I heard during the signing) A: yes we have 12) Brandon is trying to convince Harriet to let him do Annotations of the WoT books he co-wrote when the series is over. If he is allowed to do so it will come out in book form. 13) Harriet was asked about religion in the series. Her response was that they are far more aware of the Light and Dark because it is what is around them, more so than it is for us. The Children of the Light are the closest thing to organized religion and it shows you what Robert Jordan feelings were towards organized religion. 14) Harriet was also asked about movies/tv and said that Universal bought the rights for 7 years, and 2 have gone bye, she said “There is a twitch of life, like a frog twitching in your science lab” The most recent information is that they have recently assigned 2 writers to the project. 15) Brandon was asked what moment most shocked him in the notes. He said that Verin showing up in Egwene’s room was definitely what shocked him the most. URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?p=124754#poststop Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans